


Cat got your tongue

by Colletje



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Forced Marriage, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colletje/pseuds/Colletje
Summary: What if Lyanna was caught as the knight of the laughing tree and was sent to king Arys instead of being held by prince Rhaegar in Dorne. What if she was send in the black cells instead of the tower of Joy. And what if Rhaegar never loved her.





	Cat got your tongue

It must have been months since they threw me in here. All alone in a cell without light. Varys the spider comes and goes with food and news same as the queen and Elia. Somethines Jaime comes here to talk, I think it is because we are around the same age.

Apparently someone told Brandon that I ran away with that dragonshit of a prince! And he rode into kingslanding yelling for dragonshit head. Gods I love him, but that is just stupid. He was in another cell, one where he will not no that I am trapped here. And now father has to come and save him, him not me. Because he does not know that I am here. This all happened around 3 weeks ago maybe, I hope less. It takes around 3 week to go by horse to come to king's landing and only 2 weeks by boat. Please let them be safe!

“Lady Lyanna.” I heard a man speak. “Are you presentable? You must come to the crown room immediately.” I stood up and walked to the door where 2 man in gold where standing. I had rags on, my body was really tiny because of the leak of food and my hair was a mess.

“We will take you to the queen first.” Jaime Lannister said and looked at me with pity. “Your father has arrived.” I can not show them weakness, not now. Come on Lya, don’t cry now. I bit my lip and walked out of my cell. “Come my lady, you need to look a bit cleaner and you have to wear something better.” Jaime Lannister took my arm and the two man in gold followed.

When we were in the royal suites Jaime let me into the room with queen Rhaella and princess Elia. “My dear, I am so sorry.” the queen said while she pick up a brush. Elia helped my out of the rags and cleaned me with some cloth. When they were done they helped me in some undercloth, a simple corset and a plane gray dress.

“I truly am sorry this happened to you.” Princess Elia said while she tied some boots. “Nobody deserves this. I thought it was very brave to stand up for your friend like that. If my body wasn't so weak, well we will never know now.”

“Good luck sweetheart. And remember don't scream and don't cry to loudly.” The queen’s hand laid on my cheek for a second while she smiled encouraging. “Be brave for your father and brother.” I nodded with a weak smile.

Jaime let my out and to the crown room. Elia and Rhaella walked with me. Brandon was tied to one of the many columns and father was begging for his life. “Don't do anything or else I have to hurt you, and I don't wish to hurt you.” Jaime whispered in my ear. Rhaella walk to her husband and Elia followed her.

When they stood there at the throne I could feel someone looking at me, so I turned my head and I could see Brandon. His Brandon's eyes followed me, I wanted to scream and fight, but I won't want to go without food and water for another fortnight. He started screaming at me, or for me. But no sound was heard from him because of the thing they had put in his mound. I kept my eyes low while Jaime hold his sword against my throat. Everyone was silent, the northern lords that saw me, all dressed up looked at me in disgust.

“Lord Stark you stand here acust for treason!” the mad king said loudly. Father looked shocked.

“Why?” father asked boldly. The Northern lords looked from father to Brandon, who was still screaming, to me.

“Hiding the knight of the laughing tree, your daughter.” The mad king said and pointed his finger at me. Father looked around and saw me.

“Lyanna, my sweet girl. What have you done?” Father asked me and the mad king started laughing.

“Cat got your tongue child?” the mad king started laughing, like the rest of the court. Father when from white to red.

The northern lords just looked at me, some a bit more prideful others with pity. Brandon looked at me with tears in his eyes. The more prideful lords were at Harrenhal, so they must have seen me. The ones who looked with pity must understand that I was a prisoner here all along.

“I demand a trial by combat! For both my children!” O gods please not! Not the fires! Rhealla excused herself to her room, preparing for what's to come for her tonight. Jaime tolled my everything he needs of his heart. I can almost scream why. O father, why did you want a trial. You could have lived! I don't want anyone to die for me.

“Give the man some armor! And a sword, you didn’t bring you family sword that is a pity. Where are my pyromancers! The champion of house targaryen is fire!” The mad king screamed. Tears where forming in my eyes and I started snobbing. Brandon tried to get out of the ties, but the ropes only became tider. “Martell, put the Lysian thing around the boys neck! And Guards, get those northern barbarians a pyre of their own. Except for that boy!” He pointed at Ethan Glover.

Ethan was one year older than me and he has been a squire for Brandon. He is gifted with a sword but prefert the bow. “Let him watch and then put him with the wolf bitch in a cell!” Ethan looked at my now, he must think that he was getting a better cell now, boy will he be wrong. The pyres was build quickly like always, and the tied father on it with his armor on. Brandon was crying and screaming but he was also choking through the Lysian thing around his neck.

They put the fire on and father was standing there brave. He didn’t scream or cry, he just look at me and Brandon with sorrow in his eyes. Like he was saying sorry for something. Like this was all his fold. You could just smell the flesh burning, I will never forget that smell!

Brandon was the first to go, and when he was lying there so dead I just ran to him and tried to find out if he was dead or alive. “Lannister can’t do his job right.” Darry sneerd. Martell walked towards me. But I did not care, my big brother was just laying here dead, and i tried to hug his body. I am sorry, Brandon, can you ever forgive me? This is all my fault!

“Come girl, don’t make a such a fuss. Stand up and go back to the Lannister boy.” I gave him a deadly stare and started hugging my brother again. By this point father started yelling from the pain. I just could not look at him. Martel signed and started pulling me away from Brandon, but I hung on for my life.

Until I fell a dagger on my throat. Darry was holding me now and made me look at my father. “That is all your doing little girl.” I just wanted to teach those boys a lesson, no one messes with the Starks. O how wrong I was. Fathers screams were getting louder and louder. The mad king was getting happier and aroused. That is disgusting.

When the screaming stopped, I was happy for one moment, father was not in pain anymore. “Your daddy is dead know, and that is all your fold little girl.” Darry whispered in my ears.

After all the lords were burned alive the mad king smiled. “We are going to have a northern wedding!” He screamed and the people in the room cheered. Elia looked at me with fear in her eyes. “Take the girls dress and lets get these to Northern Barbarians to the godswood!” Darry gave me a creepy smile and cut my dress from my body along with my corset. Now I was standing in my small cloth in the throne room.

“Ha ha even moonboy is prettier than that!” The mad king creamed and the people laughed. “Get rid of the boys clothing! This is going to be a real northern wedding!” Ethan just stared at me with big eyes, he was clearly in shock. Martell and Jaime helped him out of his tunic and breeches. What does the mad king mean with a real northern wedding? We just say our vows in front of a weirwood and than we say a pray. And beyond the wall they just steal people away from there family, but there is fighting involved. Only in the nek a married is sealed with sex under a - o gods no. No please no!

Darry pushed me forward, outside and made me walk in my small cloth next to Ethan. “Do you know what they are talking about?” Ethan asked me and my hand went to my neck. “Neck? What does that mean, o gods.” Ethan looked at his feet while we were walking to a tree, not even a weirwood. “Why are you not talking?”

“Because boy, a cat has gotten her tongue!” Darry said and then started laughing.

“Jaime Lannister cut out her thong.” Martel said while Darry was Laughing. Ethan looked at me in shock. “Kings command, she fought everyone at her arrest. Nearly cut the Jaime’s throat herself. She should have stayed with her family instead of riding ahead to riverrun.” He kinda sound a bit proud, but then again he is from Dorne, and woman are aloud to fight in Dorne.

“Ha, we had her on her knees in no time.” Darry said proudly. It was Darry, Lannister, Dayne and Martel against me. Of course I was going to lose, but I still wish I could have taken one of them with me down.

When we were at the heart tree, a great fucking oak. “Wel start the god damn ceremony!” The king screamed.

So the bloody septon started. “Who comes before the old gods tonight, I mean right now.” So he does know a normal northen wedding ceremony.

“Lady Lyanna Stark, comes here to be wed. A maiden full grown comes here to be wed. And is asking the gods for their blessing in this union.” Martel said. “Who comes to claim her.”

Ethan was pushed in front of me. “I Ethan of house Glover. Third son of lord Gawen Glover. Who gives her?"

“The king, now get on with it!” the mad king yelled.

“Lady Lyanna, do you take this man?” the septon asked. I nodded as if my life depend on it and took Ethans hand.

“Great now the bedding!” the mad king yelled. “Well go on with it!”

“My king, the bedding should be done in a room. On a bed.” Said the septon shocked. “Not in the north!” the mad king yelled. “Well get on with it!” How can he expect me to do this when my brother and father where just murdered. “Do it! Darry get rid of there small cloth!” And he did what he was told. My small clothes were ripped from my body as well as Ethans. Ethan looked at me like I was the most prettiest thing he has ever seen, but not for long. I went and lay down at the rood of the tree and closed my eyes.

“Eyes open girl!” the king hist. Ethans eyes met mine and he climb down apon me. He spreat my leggs and went inside me. I gasped for air, because of the pain. I did not have tears in my eyes because they were all gone. I just laid that while Ethan was making noises above me. When he was ready everything felt sticky. Was that normal?

The king started laughing. “Get these northern barbarians out of my sight! Get them back into the black cells!” Martel took me and Ethan back to the cells with 2 gold clocks behind us, who were snickering.

“Did I hurt you?” Ethan whispered. “I thought this would be the quickest way, I could make it better for you. Maybe in the cell.” And I gave him a cold look. Of course it hurt, the first time always hurt for women! Hasn’t his mother taught him anything? Old nan taught me that when father said i was to wed Robert. Well that is the only good thing that has happened, not marrying Robert Baratheon.

When we were at the cell I stepped in but Ethan just looked at it. “Where is the bed?” He asked and I patted on the 1 fur in the entire cell. “The loo?” I pointed at the bucked that has my piss in it. “Clothing?” I shrugged. “No clothing, what about the cold?” now he was looking at Martel.

“I will send the spider down with some rags and a blanked. Enjoy your wife.” Ethan was pushed inside and he sits with me on the furs while we held each other because of the cold.

“We will survive this.” He promised me. But it sounded like an empty promise. “I could make you feel good.” he said ever a wille. “If you like?” What the hell, it not like we have something else to do and we are married. I kissed him on his mount with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not much known about Ethan Glover, so I made him the brother of Robett and Galbart and I called there father Gawen because that is Robetts sons name.


End file.
